Revelations
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Tradução. Curto capítulo único, 3x2x3, pós-guerra.. Normalmente, quando as pessoas têm revelações a fazer, você escuta. Duo prefere, dessa vez, apenas aproveitar. Fic curta de um casal um pouquinho diferente, bem fofa.


_**Revelations**_

_Por: Cjmarie_

_Tradução: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Título**: _Revelações_

_**Sumário da autora: **Curto capítulo único, 3x2x3 para weebesom88. Normalmente, quando as pessoas têm revelações a fazer, você escuta. Duo prefere, dessa vez, apenas aproveitar._

_**Notas da autora:** Bem, pessoal, olhem o que encontrei surfando na internet entediada uma noite!_

"_Recomendei algumas fics da cjmarie antes, mas agora ela está por toda a parte e oh, isso é demais. Recomendaria todas as fics dela, mas isso levaria muito tempo, então farei uma curta nota das 3x2. Ela apenas escreveu algumas de capítulo único do casal, então temos que encorajá-las a escrever mais! Todas as suas fics podem ser encontradas na sua conta da fanfiction."_

_Isso foi copiado do LiveJournal da weebesom. Ela é uma comentadora anônima minha, na maioria das vezes (sim, sim, muito preguiçosa para checar. Lembro de ter copiado e colado o e-mail dela para responder um de seus comentários!) e mesmo sendo regular, não estava esperando por essa._

_Não tenho auto-estima. Como resultado, fico lisonjeada facilmente. Isso me deixou de bom-humor, então decidi ceder um pouco e escrever esse 3x2 fofo para ela. Sim, eu sei, sou carente por elogios._

_Para todas as 3x2 fãs... Obrigada weebesom88. É apenas uma curta idéia, mas que seja._

_**Retratações:** Não possuo Gundam Wing, LiveJournal ou weebesom._

_**Sumário da tradutora:** Fic curta de um casal um pouquinho diferente, 3x2, bem fofa. Essa autora tem muitas fics de casais diferentes, como trios variados também, e fics absolutamente adoráveis 1x2._

_

* * *

_

_Mais um tributo ao Desafio. Não tanto pelo casal (pois sou incontestavelmente apaixonada por 1x2x1), mas mais pela iniciativa de reviver o fandom Gundam Wing. A diversão é que conta, né? E os rapazes desse anime são fofos demais para não se brincar com eles *risada maléfica*_

_Lembrete: data de publicação das fics do Desafio, 27 de junho de 2010 (domingo). Leiam, votem e se deliciem._

* * *

"Duo... Você está brincando com jogos de guerra no computador?" Trowa perguntou com sua voz baixa ao aparecer na porta do escritório de Duo e ergueu uma sobrancelha para o americano sorridente.

"E se eu disser que sim?" Duo fez a pergunta em tom alegre, movimentando alguns soldados na tela antes de pausar e fechar a janela. "Você me trouxe café, né?"

Trowa bufou, sentando-se na beira da escrivaninha do amigo. "Claro," falou com apenas uma pitada de repreensão, enquanto entregava uma das xícaras fumegantes.

"Viva aos Deuses dos Grãos de Café" Duo proclamou antes de virar tudo em uma golada e ganhar um leve olhar preocupado. "Quê?"

"Às vezes eu acho que você _quer_ queimar sua boca inteira."

"Nem, estou acostumado," Duo zombou. "Qual é, cara? Wuffles está gritando de novo?"

"Surtou outra vez."

"Por quê?"

"Heero o chamou de fracote."

Duo gargalhou, espreguiçando na cadeira para olhar seu amigo mais facilmente. "Aposto que isso explodiu seu pavio curto, huh?"

"Sim."

Os olhos de Duo se semicerraram um pouco e inclinou a cabeça para o lado antes de suspirar e perguntar: "Por que está realmente aqui?"

Trowa levantou sua sobrancelha visível em questionamento.

"Você está angustiado."

A outra sobrancelha provavelmente se juntou à primeira, mas Duo não tinha certeza.

"Como você sabe que estou angustiado?"

"Te conheço como a palma da minha mão, querido Tro. Sei quando está assim."

"Mas como?"

"Do mesmo jeito que você sabe quando estou puto de raiva."

"Não pode ver meus dois olhos para me interpretar."

Duo bufou. "Eu só consigo, mas se você tem um método..."

"Claro que tenho. Seu olhar de Shinigami é bem distinto."

O trançado abafou o riso, mas logo voltou ao normal. "Anda, cara. Conta."

"..."

"Me fala," Duo pressionou, puxando a manga de Trowa como uma criança. "Qual é o problema?"

Trowa suspirou e murmurou: "Só... Problemas de relacionamento."

"Conta tudo pra titia Duo," pediu o americano, colocando seu queixo no joelho de Trowa e piscando seus grandes olhos violetas em sua direção, suplicante.

"Você é uma mulher agora?"

"Não mude de assunto."

O rapaz mais alto suspirou e cedeu. "'Tá bom. Eu... Eu descobri algo sobre mim mesmo, recentemente."

"Isso soa tão familiar..."

"... Sou gay," o rapaz de franja única revelou abruptamente, então fixou um olhar penetrante no amigo. "E se achar que isso é..."

"Doentio? Errado? Ofensivo?" Duo tentou adivinhar, então riu sarcástico. "Trowa, tenho o cabelo até a bunda. O que te faz pensar que sou exatamente hetero?"

Trowa piscou um pouco, então pareceu relaxar. "Você... não se importa?"

"Deveria?"

"... Possivelmente."

"Por quê?" o rapaz de olhos violáceos perguntou cauteloso.

Trowa suspirou pesadamente e deslizou para fora da mesa, parecendo uma criança pega roubando biscoitos do pote.

"Prometa que não vai me odiar por isso." Pediu.

"Depende do que 'isso' é."

"Apenas prometa."

"Tro, não posso," Duo disse sério. "Tem coisas que me fariam odiar qualquer um."

Trowa suspirou, então assentiu com a cabeça. "Certo, beleza. Prometa que vai tentar."

"... 'Tá."

Por um momento ou dois, Duo não achou que Trowa o ouviu, então se encontrou sendo puxado para cima, fora de sua cadeira e ficando de frente para seu amigo um pouco repentinamente.

"Ei, o que – mmph!"

Seus protestos foram cortados como com uma faca.

Mas por um beijo.

_Caraca_.

Trowa o estava beijando.

Trowa... _Trowa_ _Barton_, ex-piloto Gundam e super discreto, com uma maldita franja emo e a máscara fria-como-gelo... Estava beijando – aquela coisa de quando dois pares de lábios se tocam e se feito certo, leva a outras coisas? Sim, aquilo – _ele_, Duo Maxwell, caramba!

Oh meu Deus.

Duo praticamente ouviu seu cérebro se encolher. O _phzt_ de pequenos neurônios em curto-circuito. O...

Uau.

Espere.

Para onde foram os lábios?

Estavam ali a um segundo atrás e agora sumiram e...!

"Duo?"

Os olhos violeta se abriram, e então percebeu que os fechara, apenas para se encontrar encarando olhos verdes apreensivos. Plural. Estava perto o suficiente para ver os dois, e eram _bonitos_. Não tinham mais palavras para descrever. Bem, provavelmente tinha, mas...

"Duo?"

"Um... Desculpa. Divagação mental," Duo riu sem graça, esfregando a nuca. "Umm... Então... Você é gay... Por _mim_?"

"Sim."

"Por... Quanto tempo?"

"Um longo tempo."

"E... O que vai fazer sobre isso?"

"O que você quiser que eu faça."

"E se eu dissesse que quero que me beije de novo?"

"Então vou te beijar de novo."

Duo esperou um momento, então fez uma cara feia. "Então por que _não_ está, droga!"

Trowa piscou, então riu baixinho e foi para o abate.

"'Tá bom."

**FIM.**

**

* * *

**

_E para abençoar o Desafio, as queridíssimas autoras participantes e as ilustres leitoras votantes, dê-me sua mão e, uni-vos em uma corrente de oração ao Santo Yaoi: _

_**"Santo Yaoi que estais no armário  
Fanfictiado seja o vosso nome  
Venha ao nosso vosso site  
Seja feito o vosso**__** B**__**oy **__**L**__**ove  
Assim no anime como no fandom  
Oh! Lubrificante de cada dia nos dai ao lemon  
Perdoai os nossos hentais assim como nós  
perdoamos os que mandam flames  
Sempre nos deixai cair em tentação  
Mas livrai-nos do preconceito  
GayMen!"**_


End file.
